bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Momo Hinamori/Archive 1
Dub Anime Love the Dub Anime and it always confused me, she released her zanpakuto Tobiume once, and during that time she said "Snap Tobiume, Deflect". I am not sure what to think of this, seeing as how no other release commands used a word after the release. What was said in the original version and why does she say this?--Kylecharmed 20:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Most likely, it is to make sure that the speech matches the lip movement. That is the logical explanation. --Shinitenshi 20:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Profile Pic Can we get another profile picture for Hinamori? This one is somewhat blurry. If not, then can this picture be cleaned up better.--Shinitenshi 05:35, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Its a cropped closeup of her from the most recent arc in the anime. I think the blurriness you see is from cropping and compression...I don't think a more suitable image could be found, and the current one is fine as to illustrating what she looks like.--Licourtrix 05:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Arrancar109 is really good with pics. I'll ask him if he try & fix the blurriness. Minato88 06:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I recently took a snapshot of this image from episode 224: however there were some problems.--SalmanH 14:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I think that's a nice picture. But I must remind everyone, not just SalmanH, to be nice to Yyp and use meaningful names for image files. Tinni 14:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Fixed. You only need to put in the file name for the profile pictures. The infobox template takes care of the rest. And yeah, it is a really good picture. I'd prefer if it had her blue hair tie/hat (whatever you call that) thingy in it, but that's just a minor thing. It is much better than the old one, which seemed out of place compared to many of the other profile pics. Good work finding it SalmanH. I'll wait to see what more people think about it, but I think it is worth keeping. (And, yeah, a filename that describes the contents is better, but I'll fix that later). --Yyp 15:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for fixing it Yyp, also I didn't exactly find it more or less I just opened up one of the episodes I had stored on my mac and took a snapshot using VLC, but I'm still not sure what Tinni meant by meaningful names would it be like newly arrived vice captain or something similar? Anyway thanks again.--SalmanH 16:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Personally, I would like to see a better one than this, but it's probably in the best resolution possible. I think we should at least also show the bun in her hair, but that's just me. I think we should stick with this one for now, but if I find a better shot, I'll bring it up here. Arrancar109 16:48, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I am personally not fond of Hinamori's bun. It makes her look weird but I guess it is a part of her look. I'll keep my eye out for a good episode with lots of profile worthy shots to download in high quality for screen-capping purposes and upload the images as I come across them. But for now I think the profile pic is quite good. Tinni 17:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I never claimed to be fond of it either, but the fact that it's a part of her overall hairstyle is the reason why I brought this point up. Anyway, if I can pinpoint some shots better than the one I originally went with, I'll let you know, and we can always update it with a higher-quality version of the shot. Arrancar109 17:21, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Same here.--SalmanH 17:23, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I tweaked this image a little, basically increased sharpness etc: What do you guys think? --SalmanH 17:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yep, that's the image I used, except sharper. I might crop it a bit, but it depends on what others think about it first. Arrancar109 17:51, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Exactly I almost forgot about this image, and since it was already the one that you guys were looking for I tried fixing it.--SalmanH 18:22, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, it looks dark for a picture taken where she's outside in the daylight. I don't know what you did to it to make it so dark, but it really bothers me. Twocents 18:53, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I reduced the level of exposure in order to decrease the blurriness, just let me know what you guys want the picture to look like and i'll see what i can do. However I recently customized this one.--SalmanH 19:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I definitely think it's an improvement. Thanks for tinkering with it, SalmanH! Twocents 01:01, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey I kept looking around for a better image and came across his a few days back what do you think: ''SalmanH'' (Talk) 18:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) She's at a weird angle in this photo, so I don't think it'd be a good replacement. We might be presented with a better photo from this Beast Swords arc though, that much is true. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) An obvious problem would be that animes aren't really like live movies or shows where you're supposed to face the camera but I think I knew that this image wouldn't exactly work so I'll keep watch. Finally, the Anime gave us a decent shot of Momo to use as a potential profile pic. This shot is from Episode 265. I had to cut off some of the screen in order cut out the text, but I think this is an overall good shot for her profile. Let me know what you guys think. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The Episode 265 pic looks pretty decent. I think we should go with it. Seiyounashi 22:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm totally in for it, I hate the current pic, it has such horrible quality! I'd say we go for it, the drawing is nice, she looks cute and she has that usual sweet smile of hers. Lia Schiffer 22:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, I'm going to go ahead and update the pic. Thanks for the input guys. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:20, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Promotion to Kido Master I am wondering should Hinamori be promoted to Kido Master. In the few times we see her, her skill in Kido is always on the forefront. She is able to break high level barriers with kido, cast a complicated kido trap that ensnared three lieutenant level opponents without their knowledge, and even cloak her reiatsu to hide her presence from a captain. Her Zanpakutō is kido-based. Finally, she has been identified as a master by both Hitsugaya and Kira. --Shinitenshi 06:01, November 2, 2009 (UTC) We've been through this before, and it ain't happening, especially since others have shown to be equal to or beyond Momo's level, like Izuru or Aizen. And I'm not just talking about Aizen as he is now, but also as he was during the Turn Back the Pendulum series, who managed to surprise even Tessai, who's the known most proficient Kido Master in Bleach. Arrancar109 06:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) An attack left out? I was watching the battle between her and those three arrancar chic and noticed she said an phrase and an attack came from it. No its not her shikai release, her sword was already in shikai. Anime: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZRwpycfpmI&feature=video_response Manga:http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/334/18/ http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/334/19/[[User:Saimaroimaru|Saimaroimaru]] 05:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Its her swords ability mixed with a kido spell she was just explaining. There is nothing there thats different sometimes they say there release command and zanpakuto name even after its released. Renji has done it a couple times himself. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Even after she said "Burst Tobiume"?Obivously she combined that attack with the kido she set up.Saimaroimaru 06:32, December 15, 2009 (UTC) your confused over translation some translate it as snap and some as burst. both are considered the release command for this purpose. In any case she sent what would normally be her fire ball through the kido net thats all.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Like I said her sword was already in shikai mode. Either Burst is a another ability or thats the actually command phrase for her fireball attacks. It should be duly noted and not ignored like this site has done to Gin. Twice I have provided proof and you people still throw info away.Saimaroimaru 06:45, December 15, 2009 (UTC) were not gonna put up every little error or nuance that appears its largely unimportant. No translator is perfect thats what one translated. Its nothing new and its a mix up. This is like a non issue really. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Turns out snap is correct as per are resident translator (Adam) we have found that the actual word in the raw translate to snap and that burst is another translation of the same concept but a different word. It was a simple mistake on the part of the transalors because the words in romanji/kanji mean almost similar meanings but burst is actually longer and is not the correct form.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:01, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Anime Debut Her anime debut isn't listed. Hasofcd 03:21, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I think it's episode 24; I've changed it.TomServo101 21:28, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Kido Master (AGAIN) He said that Momo is a master in Bleach SOULs. I think that counts above ALL of our opinions. Sorry that I'm bringing this up again, but lots of other Bleach Sites agree with me. AND SO DOES TITE KUBO! ~ninarina~ 16:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The discussion is closed and we have already decide that it's final that she's expert-level, not master-level. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Gif Ep35Tobiume.png|Current Still TobiumeShikai.png|New Still Tobiume.gif I was procrastinating and so made this gif of Tobiume. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:30, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Looks good, her article doesn't do a very good job of explaining the ability so this should clear it up. Nice job.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm for putting it up on her page. I know Tinni didn't propose it, but since it came up on Zennosuke's page recently, I think we still may need a still shot of Tobiume in its shikai state, since it retains its shape even after firing its fireballs. While this GIF does show it being released, we don't get to see the entire released blade without it being engulfed in flames. If possible, we can probably do better than the current shot, but either way, I think we still may need a still shot of Tobiume. That's just me though. What do you guys think? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) There you go, new still. Which probably means that I should shorten the gif to not include the release because I put the release in so we didn't have to have the still. But if we are going to have the still, not need to show her releasing her sword and it transforming... I don't know, let me know if you want me to short the gif in some way. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:29, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, it was just a thought from observing the GIF. Like you, some people may feel that a still shot isn't necessary any longer, which is why I wanted to get feedback regarding it before I add the GIF and possibly remove the still shot. We'll wait until what others think before we do anything. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I personally feel that the still shot should be kept...but that is just me. - Mr. N 02:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I say keep the still so we see the whole shikai but add the gif as I think it would help explain the swords ability--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Which still? The current one or the new one? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I prefer the current one as it is alot clearer--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I dont think theres a point to keep the still if the gif shows the shikai and the ability. The gif shows two for the price of one. The current still seems to misrepresent the size of the zanpakuto through exaggeration of that particular release. The second still seems elongated. Im more partial to the gif. The only reason we have the kept the current one is because we had no real choice. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, as I explained further up, the reason why I thought the still screenshot may be required is that, unlike Zennosuke's GIF, Momo's release pans down the screen and then moves too quickly to see the clear shape of her Zanpakuto in her Shikai state, which still retains its shape after its first release. I'm not suggesting we slow down the GIF (that would cause more of a speed agitation, if anything), but possibly show the blade when it is not fired, and show the Zanpakuto's ability when it is being used. If it weren't for the fact that Momo's fireballs changed between the first time she released and how it was shown in the Fake Karakura Town arc, then I'd recommend the GIF version of that still. I myself am for both a still and the GIF, but given the complications regarding the GIF (which is probably the only clear shot of the GIF we're going to get), both might be the only way can show both the ability and the shape. In regards to that, I would go for Tinni's newer still shot. One of the branches on the blade is a bit obscured, but the blade's size itself isn't misrepresented. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:15, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I have experimented with adding both the still and the gif and frankly, it doesn't work. They take-up too much space in a section that isn't all the substantial. So I decided the best way to solve the problem is the extend the gif to include some scenes straight after tossing the fireball that shows the form of Hinamori's shikai very well. At any rate, since there is not object to the gif, I'll go ahead and add it. We can decide later if a still is still needed or not. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the still shot is really necessary. As far as seeing what her Zanpakuto looks like, I think that the part of the gif when she throws the fireball is slow enough to give a decent enough glimpse of her sword - it shows all three prongs clearly, even with the fire, and the sword doesn't really have any other distinguishing features. Mohrpheus (talk) 04:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I think it looks fine and shows what needs to be shown. It's unreleased form, it going into its shikai, what it looks like in shikai, and it's ability. I think the GIF should stay until something better can be found. Plus I personally think a GIF looks better than a still for something like this. Ltjuno (talk) 10:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Momo vs. Hinamori Why in some places is she referred to as "Momo" and in others as "Hinamori". Can't we be consistent? Dueler65 (talk) 19:40, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Matter of preference to the writer but usually she is refered to as Hinamori-- Kido According to the phrase Kubo uses to describe Momo,and where her Powers and Abilities are listed,Momo is a Kido EXPERT.However,where her Kido skills are listed,it is stated that she is a Kido MASTER.So,she should have her Kido skills upgraded from EXPERT to MASTER.Dragon fist red (talk) 08:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :This has already been brought up and determined to be inaccurate in comparison with the likes of Urahara, Yamamoto or even a captain, there is no lieutenant level or lower who can be considered a master. While Momo is very talented at Kido she has not shown herself any masterful skill thus why she is called only an expert until proven otherwise.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:24, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Good argument.Okay,I hereby resolve this discussion,with the answer being that this is not a reason to upgrade her.Do not edit it any further.Dragon fist red (talk) 00:27, December 31, 2011 (UTC)